


a Fragment

by Amerland115



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Hand Job, M/M, Personification
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerland115/pseuds/Amerland115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>就是Belong With里的初sex——完全没有上正戏抱歉orz<br/>前边的剧情完全没想好（…）只有“Drug使用”这一点是明确的[doge]</p><p>可以看做是为肉而肉，即：饥渴的我被警长萌的死去活来却苦苦没有粮吃最后割了本来就枯瘦难吃的大腿肉_(:3</p><p> </p><p>小伙伴募集中！……</p>
            </blockquote>





	a Fragment

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次在AO3里发……想想还有点小激动呢（什
> 
>  
> 
> 很难吃也不要打窝！我冷得发抖了谁来拥抱我！！！（被打死

***

热力不断向某个羞于启齿的地方涌去，不知为何又使得全身燥热起来。控制不了双腿绞在一起的动作，脑袋也不住地在枕头上磨蹭。紧闭着嘴巴却管不住鼻音，似乎连撑开眼皮的力气都分不出来。Buzz还在这里——即使不断地对自己这么说，想要让两只手不做欲望的俘虏也只有让他们紧扣进身下的被单里。

“Woody?”他听见Buzz叫他的声音里都是担心，也许还有一点点不解。是啦，再怎么说Buzz Lightyear也不需要经历这种情况。“Woody?是哪里不舒服？”

哪里都不舒服。心里的黑色小人恶狠狠的回嘴。但现实里Woody甚至都不敢开口 让Buzz出去，害怕一开口就会有一串让自己无地自容的……该死该死该死。

然而就在Woody终于鼓起了勇气准备开口赶人时，一片冰凉贴上了他的额头——Buzz的手背。他差点就叫出来了，但最后只泄露了一个绵长的鼻音。黑色小人哇哇大叫地扑倒在地，大喊着“可恶的Space-guy！！！”

在把手拿开时也许Buzz说了句好烫——或者别的什么——Woody听不太清，他的意识全在控制住自己的脑袋不要在跟着那片冰凉离开枕头了。“Hey，Woody，Look at me.”被叫到的人费力地睁开眼睛看向发声的人工智能的方向。但没有高辨析度的视觉系统的配置，他的视野里只有模模糊糊的人形，甚至看不清对方的脸。“你这样不正常，我必须带你去医生那里看看。”啊这句听清了……What——

“NO！”Woody以在这种状态下简直不可思议的速度弹起来，两只手都抓住了Buzz的一个小臂，“不、不用去……我很好、我只是有一点……呜……”刚刚有点被吓到的人工智能就看着自己的褐发室友一点一点地弯下腰去，直到他的额头抵在自己被他抓住的那条小臂上。他嘴巴里嘟囔着含糊不清的发音，恐怕连他自己都搞不懂自己在说什么；而他的额头上不知何时已经沁出了一层薄汗。

他又扫描了一边自己的数据库，得出的结论是这种情况几乎无迹可寻，除了——“咳、Woody，我刚刚看了下我的数据库，嗯……我想你可能是被什么影响，进入了人类的…所谓的……呃……”Woody抬起头来用艰难的对上焦的眼睛疑惑地看着他，这让Buzz更难开口了。但他还是要说，他可不想Woody因为自己的不好意思出了什么差错。“……发情期。”

Woody脸上的表请持续了两秒，接着凝固了一秒，最后他挑高了一边眉毛，露出了他的朋友们再熟悉不过的表情：“Excuse me？”

“额Woody……我知道这个有点——”

“啊啊啊我知道你在说什么了现在闭嘴。”Woody松开了Buzz的手臂，转而挥舞着自己的。打断了对方的话的同时向后挪去，直到他的背撞到了墙，“出去。”他一手指着寝室的门说。

“But Woody I……”

“GET.OUT.”

Buzz只好从椅子上起来，向门口走去。他偷偷地用余光瞄Woody，但Woody似乎没有看他。他慢慢的把门拉开，又慢慢地关上。等到门自动锁上的声音响起过后一会儿，Woody才慢慢地转过头来看向这边，叹了一口很长的气。  
如果你想知道为什么Buzz会知道的话，作为作者我可以负责的告诉你：没有摄像头（大概）。我们的太空骑警就藏在门旁边那挂着大衣的衣架后边，不只是什么原因Woody并没有发现他。

这是个蠢把戏，Buzz在心里教训自己，但他实在是不敢把自己那状态不太好的室友一个人留在这里。而很快他留下来的必要性就显现出来了：Woody走进标配的卫生间，做了个深呼吸、拍了拍自己的脸颊，然后……脱下了裤子。  
偷窥的机器人吓得关掉了两个程序。

深呼吸和拍脸颊难道不是人类让自己清醒一点的动作吗？可Woody好像并没有因此变得清醒啊！

他接着看见Woody抽出了——数不清多少张——纸，并用它们做手掌和某根东西之间的屏障。碰到的时候Woody倒吸了一口气，然后他紧闭上眼睛和嘴巴，用一副慷慨赴死的神情开始了上下撸动的动作。

……我还以为这是人类发泄自己的某种欲望的方式之一，看来数据库需要更新了。觉得自己再受不住更大的惊吓了的Buzz默默地从数据库中删了一些东西。

艰难的喘息不断刺激着Buzz的声音采集器，这让他有机体过热的趋势。为了避免过早的去Andy那儿做维护，Buzz只好把刚刚重启的两个程序又一一关掉了。虽然不管从哪个方面看Woody都没有一点被取悦到了的意思，但他所做的确实是人类男性对此类情况的常规解决方法没错。Buzz在为自己有这样一个即使在这种状态下也能正常判断的朋友骄傲的同时，也开始考虑之后的策略了。他只要在Woody不注意的时候把门打开然后假装自己从外边进来就……等等，有什么不对？

一个满是挫败的泣音把Buzz的注意力拉回了卫生间：

“For crying out loud……”

 

 

Woody不明白。

虽然作为一个正常的已成年人类男性，他已经经历过一些次类似的情况；但一般而言他都是把自己放平了躺在床上，睡一觉再起来的时候一切就好了。而显然这一次这个老办法的顺位需要往后，因为这破事不解决他根本就没法入睡。

他再次回想在道听途说中做这种事情的方法，发现好像和自己刚才做的没什么不同，就是那些自己绝对做不出来的……花样、多了些。但就结果来看，这除了让他更难受外什么用都没有。他捡起裤子、转过身、微靠在梳洗台上打算把裤子套回来，一边嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨般地说：算了吧Woody，反正你就是个连Potato Head都能肆意嘲笑的老处男还不如乖乖地躺回去用老办法解决…holy cow为什么连个裤子都要和我作对…“嗯？”

一只手阻止了他的动作和碎碎念，他抬头看去，努力的对焦——啊这个人怎么看着像……

“You need help, Sheriff.”

“Buzz？！”

“你完全不得要领Woody.”Buzz诚恳地说。

“……Well ,that’s really useful，Buzz. Now get out of my way.”

“NO.”这次机器人果断的拒绝了他。

“What the……Buzz！？！”有什么带温度的东西直接贴上了自己那惹人恼的东西，Woody几乎是尖叫出来，“你在干嘛？！”

“放轻松，Woody.一会儿就好了。”

“好什！……嗯唔……” 他试图向后退，但这除了让Buzz把自己压的更紧之外没有任何用处。Buzz的手指稍有动作就带来了和刚才完全不同的感觉，这种感觉是如此撼动理智以至于Woody陷入了前所未有的慌乱之中。这不好，Woody近乎绝望的想：不应该是Buzz，更不应该是自己。“别、Buzz…哈…停唔……”

虽然Buzz对Woody的话置若罔闻，但他的内芯并非如外表所见的那般平静。他已经关掉了很多程序，但机体过热的情况却少有缓解。而且他发现离Woody越近，他的机体就越烫。他得快点结束这一切，这对他和Woody都有好处——这样想着，他用另一只空闲的手抚正Woody的脸，吻了上去。

Woody就如Buzz预想的一般睁大了眼睛，挣扎着想脱离这个吻。但Buzz扣在脑袋后边的手虽然力度温柔却完美的限制了他的动作，他只能紧闭着嘴巴，徒劳的想把事态发展控制住。但机器人总是有办法让Woody让步：Buzz的手指轻轻搔刮过根部，顺便给囊袋之间的狭小位置以特殊照顾。作为一个少经情事且生理正常的20岁青年，即使只是这样的刺激Woody也根本就招架不住。启了双唇发出无声的呻吟的同时，也无条件的给Buzz的舌头放了行。

Woody半睁着眼睛用自己口中唯一的武器——舌头去抵挡外来侵略者的进攻，不知为何就演变为了唇齿交缠。虽然这也是Buzz的第一次，但挑选一个性能优良的高级人工智能做对手显然是不明智的。没过一会儿Woody那所剩无多的气力就消耗殆尽了，Buzz只好微微用力，让他坐到一直抵着他屁股的梳洗台上，以免他那发软的双腿让他滑到了地上。

目的已然达到，Buzz结束了这个对Woody来说有些长的吻。但他离开Woody的嘴唇时带起了一声水声，这让Woody本来就红得不行的脸变的更红了。

Woody全身都软的像是塞满了棉花的布偶，只有抓住Buzz衣角的手上还有些力道。他整个人几乎倒在台面上，背部弯成了一个弧线。“哈…呜不…等、等一下…嗯啊……”而Buzz不知何时已经覆其上方，让Woody身体的大部分都没入了自己的阴影里。该死的高辨析度视觉系统清晰的捕捉到了Woody比平时颜色更浓的嘴唇，沁出细密汗珠的鼻尖，抽红的眼角和水汽氤氲的眼睛中自己模模糊糊的身影。

Woody的手臂不受控制的勾住Buzz的脖子，呢喃着对方名字的声音里也染上了哭腔。机器人收到了系统发出的警告：他已经把能关的程序都关了，机体温度还是临界了。要是再耗久了可能这个月他的维护记录上就要添上荣耀的一笔了——欢呼！新纪录！！

他加快了手上的速度，同时辅以更多（从网上get的）技巧。Buzz可以毫不夸张地说：这是个冒险。因为Woody对此的反应让他的机体温度升的更快了——虽然符合刚刚总结的规律，但机器人还是没法从自己的程序里找出依据来。

“不…唔嗯…不要了…哈啊…Buzz——”再难关上的嘴巴里不断流出让Woody羞于去听的声音，而一直在用精密的声音采集器接收的Buzz则觉得自己已经有程序紊乱的危险了。“Hey, Woody…Almost there…”

下身尽是满胀的感觉，理智和意识都燃烧殆尽的Woody根本听不见Buzz在说什么，也根本不知道自己的腿什么时候缠上了Buzz的腰。他只觉得有什么他一点都不想让它们出来的东西就要喷涌而出，而他根本无力阻挡。

“呜Buzz…不要再、嗯…”羞耻和快感毫不自爱地搅合在了一起，掀起的奇怪感觉让Woody发疯。某些东西欢叫着冲向出口——

“不、唔要…不…Buzz——！”

 

……完了。

一片空白之后Woody的脑子里冒出了这两个字。但现在他除了把头埋进Buzz颈窝装鸵鸟之外，找不到其他让自己不至于颜面尽失的方法。

这是最好的解决方式了，Woody一边喘着气调整气息一边想。他出了些问题，而Buzz，作为一个朋友，来帮他做他做不到的事。Buzz很棒，就算他对这种事情所知甚少他也可以为此打包票。而且不仅于此：友好、勇敢……Buzz Lightyear当然值得一切褒义词。但Sheriff Woody算什么呢？他那总是充满自信和鼓舞力的唇舌刚刚和自己那最擅长伤害朋友的嘴巴绞在一起；他那几乎无所不能的手则贴在自己那——Woody甚至说不下去。

但是为什么Buzz这么做？他问自己，不知道为什么这里边会有些小期待。这只是程序社额定，你个蠢蛋。小黑人叉着腰balabla：高级机器人都会有很多设定不是吗？他绞紧了手指，但小黑人完全不明白什么叫见好就收：噢——少在那里胡思乱想了，这不过是常规设定之外的紧急处理罢了Cowboy！

对啊，这才能解释。

Woody轻轻地对自己嘟囔，无意识的在Buzz的颈窝里蹭了蹭自己的脑袋。而Buzz敏锐的感受到肩膀上一点稍纵即逝的凉意，结合对方绞紧了的手指，做出了判断的人工智能又陷入困惑了：“Woody？“他试探性的问道，”你在哭吗？“

被点名的人一惊，但他立刻用闷闷的声音回答：“没有。“

“……你在撒谎。“

“我才没有你个笨蛋……“

这个谎太好拆穿了所以Buzz凭经验作出判断、明智的选择把这个话题放过去。他轻轻地提起人形鸵鸟的领口，把对方的脸拉到自己面前，直视对方左看右看但就是不看自己的褐色眼睛，“What’s the matter?“

“I just……”沉默了好久以后Woody终于垮下了肩膀，”I just can’t ,Buzz. I can’t let you do…do that……”

“Do what, Woody ?Help you out?”

Woody听起来近乎恳求，“Buzz……”

“I do not care about it, Woody.”机器人露出了他那令人安心的微笑，他揉了揉Woody的卷发把它们弄得更乱了（Woody:Hey!）“And you know it.”


End file.
